Frame components for exterior door systems are exposed to environmental elements and extremes such as moisture, temperature, and sunlight, which can attack and break down the frame material. Protective coatings such as exterior grade paints are typically used not only to improve appearance but also to protect the underlying material, which is traditionally and typically wood. These frame components are also prone to wicking up moisture from their bottom ends. This type of moisture can lead to decay over time, which compromises the appearance and structural integrity of the frame. Alternates to a traditional wood frame include aluminum cladded wood frames, which can be expensive, vinyl film cladded wood frames, which are not very resistant to impact damage, or all plastic extruded frames, which are not very rigid and are also susceptible to deformation under heat.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved door assembly and frame members that are decay resistant while, at the same time, has the appearance and strength of a traditional wood frame door assembly.